When The Snow Is Falling
by Vanny Zhang
Summary: Satu persatu kejadian horror terjadi di Konoha SHS.. Banyak murid yang meninggal dengan kejadian-kejadian aneh. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Minato, Kushina, Fugaku, dan Mikoto harus memecahkan misteri tersebut! Tetapi, bagaimana jika satu persatu dari mereka ikut meninggal juga? /"tenang saja, aku akan melindungimu apapun yang terjadi.." /"kenapa?" /"karena... aku mencintaimu!" /R
1. Chapter 1

**Title: When The Snow Is Falling**

**Rated: M (rated M for safe)**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship, Horror, Mystery, Hurt/comfort**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto for Naruto and Miyuki Eto for Jigoku Shoujo.**

**Figures: Namikaze Minato, Uzumaki Kushina, Enma Ai**

**Warning: No lemon! No lime! OC, OOC, Gaje, Typos, dsb**

**Summary: Satu persatu kejadian horror terjadi di Konoha SHS.. Banyak murid yang meninggal dengan kejadian-kejadian aneh. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Minato, Kushina, Fugaku, dan Mikoto harus memecahkan misteri tersebut! Tetapi, bagaimana jika satu persatu dari mereka ikut meninggal juga? /"tenang saja, aku akan melindungimu apapun yang terjadi.." /"kenapa?" /"karena... aku mencintaimu!" /RnR Please!**

Happy reading! I hope you like it!

"Onee-chan apa ini?" Tanya seorang gadis kecil berambut merah yang berusia sekitar 7 tahunan sambil memandangi bulatan-bulatan putih yang turun dari langit. Terkadang tanpa sengaja bulatan-bulatan kecil itu terkena kulitnya dan terasa dingin di kulit.

"Ini namanya salju! Kushina-chan menyukai salju ya sepertinya?" Kata sang kakak yang berusia sekitar 14 tahunan sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Iya. Salju terasa sangat dingin bisa membuat hati terasa nyaman." Kata gadis kecil yang dipanggil Kushina tersebut sambil tersenyum manis.

"Jika aku, aku sangat menyukai musim gugur. Aku sangat menyukai saat bunga Sakura berguguran dan wanginya menyebar."

.

.

.

.

.

**~Chapter 1: The Sakura Flower Is Wilting~**

.

.

.

.

.

Bunga Sakura berguguran dari pohonnya dengan sangat indah. Wanginya menyebar ke segala penjuru membuat umat manusia terkagum-kagum dengan bunga khas Jepang itu.

Seorang gadis berusia sekitar 18 tahunan yang memiliki rambut merah panjang yang indah dan memiliki warna mata violet yang sangat indah sedang bersandar di sebuah batang pohon sambil membaca sebuah novel dengan sangat serius. Terkadang ia beristirahat sejenak dengan melepas pandangannya dari novel tersebut dan merasakan aroma wangi bunga Sakura yang sedang berguguran.

"Kushina-_**chan**_." Tiba-tiba seorang gadis yang berusia hampir sama dengan gadis berambut merah tersebut mendatangi gadis berambut merah tersebut bersama 2 orang lelaki di sampingnya. Ia memiliki rambut hitam kelam serta warna mata yang tajam bagaikan batu onyx. Namun, wajahnya tampak sangat anggun dan lembut. Mikoto Uchiha namanya. Teman dekat dari gadis berambut merah yang bernama Kushina Uzumaki tersebut.

"Kushina-_**chan**_ tampak asyik sekali membaca novel. Itu novel apa?" Tanya seorang lelaki yang datang bersama Mikoto. Lelaki tersebut memiliki rambut kuning jabrik mirip seperti durian serta warna mata biru safir yang sangat indah... sama seperti warna langit pada siang hari. Mata tersebut yang dapat membuat musim dingin terasa hangat bagi Kushina. Mata tersebut yang dapat membuat aroma bunga Sakura yang sedang berguguran tertutupi.

"Ah.. Tidak kok. Aku hanya sedang membaca novel karangan novelis kesukaanku." Kata Kushina sambil tersenyum manis. "Kalau tidak salah novelis kesukaanku dengan Fugaku-_**kun**_ sama kan?"

"Hn.." Kata lelaki yang bernama lengkap Fugaku Uchiha tersebut dengan singkat, padat, dan sepertinya kurang jelas. Fugaku adalah sepupu dari Mikoto. Ia memiliki sikap yang sangat dingin yang dapat membuat beku seseorang pada musim panas. Ia memiliki mata onyx yang tajam serta rambut hitam raven.

"Ngomong-ngomong untuk apa kalian mendatangiku?" Tanya Kushina sambil berdiri dan menutup novel yang tadi ia baca.

"Ah tidak. Kami hanya ingin melihat aktivitas apa yang dilakukan Kushina-_**hime**_ saat hari terakhir liburan musim panas." Kata Mikoto sedikit menggoda Kushina.

"Hahaha.. Memangnya apa yang akan kalian lakukan setelah mengetahui apa yang kulakukan?"

"Kami hanya akan mengajak Kushina-_**chan**_ pergi ke Konoha park untuk bermain agar matanya tidak rusak karena terlalu banyak membaca." Kata Mikoto sambil mengejek.

"Maaf. Tapi aku bukan-" belum sempat Kushina menyelesaikan perkataannya, Minato sudah memotong, "_**onegai!**_"

Kushina tampak ragu namun akhirnya ia menyetujui usul temannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"**KYAAAAAA!**" Kushina berteriak sekencang-kencangnya ketika _**roller coaster**_ yang ia naiki berjalan dengan amat sangat kencang dalam posisi terbalik. Ditambah lagi dibawah tepat dari arena _**roller coaster**_ tersebut adalah laut yang sangat dalam.

Mikoto tampak sangat menikmati permainan itu. Ia hanya tertawa melihat Kushina yang berteriak-teriak. Rambut hitamnya berkibar-kibar ke belakang terkena tekanan angin yang sangat kencang dari arah yang berlawanan, begitu pula Kushina.

Segera setelah _**roller coaster**_ tersebut berhenti, Kushina langsung mencari toilet terdekat dan memuntahkan semua yang ia makan.

"Huwweeekk.."

Setelah itu, Kushina keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut dan muka yang sangat kusut. Matanya tampak sayu. Bibirnya masih basah karena ia membersihkan sisa-sisa muntahnya yang menempel di mulut menggunakan air.

Minato mendatangi Kushina, lalu menepuk-nepuk punggung Kushina.

"Kushina_**-chan**_ tampak sangat senang ya bermain roller coaster. Iya kan Kushina_**-chan**_?" Kata Mikoto sambil tersnyum semanis-manisnya, namun hawa mengejek tidak hilang dari tubuhnya.

Mulai hari itu, jam itu, menit itu, detik itu Kushina bersumpah tidak akan menaiki _**roller coaster**_ lagi. Dia juga mengubah pandangannya pada Mikoto, ternyata sifat seseorang memang tidak bisa dilihat dari wajahnya.

Setelah itu, mereka bersenang-senang dengan makan es krim bersama, menaiki berbagai wahana, dan lainnya.

**TIME**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SKIP!**

Hari sudah sore. Matahari sudah hampir terbenam seluruhnya di ufuk barat. Kushina tampak kewalahan hari ini. Pasalnya, Mikoto memaksanya menaiki berbagai wahana yang _**'menyeramkan'**_ menurutnya.

Akhirnya, Kushina pun diantar pulang oleh Minato. Mereka menaiki mobil _**sport**_ merah Minato.

"Kami pulang dulu ya!" Pamit Kushina pada Fugaku dan Mikoto sambil melambaikan tangan. Fugaku dan Mikoto pun balas melambaikan tangan, kemudian Minato melajukan mobilnya.

Selama perjalanan ke rumah Kushina, suasana hening. Tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berbicara.

"_**Nee**_ Kushina_**-chan**_, apa kau menyukai musim gugur?" Tanya Minato memulai pembicaraan.

"Tidak. Aku tidak terlalu menyukai musim gugur. Tetapi sepertinya sewaktu kecil ada sebuah _'kenangan'_ saat musim gugur." Kata Kushina.

"Ingatan? Ingatan apa? Apakah mungkin bersama kekasihmu?"

"Eh? Tidak kok. Aku juga tidak tahu. Saat itu aku masih terlalu kecil. Kata ayah dan ibu orang yang berada dalam ingatan itu adalah kakakku. Tetapi, dia telah meninggal." Kata Kushina.

"Ah, _**hontou?**_ Sayang sekali. Padahal, mungkin ingatan itu sangat berharga bagimu." Kata Minato. Namun, Kushina tampak tidak memperhatikan perkataan Minato. Ia tampak serius pada _'suatu hal'_ lain.

"Kushina? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Minato melihat Kushina yang sedari tadi terus memandang ke arah kanan terus menerus. Ia tampak sangat serius.

"KUSHINA-CHAN!" Teriak Minato menyadarkan Kushina dari lamunannya.

"Ah, ada apa?" Tanya Kushina gelagapan.

"Apa yang sedari tadi kau lihat?"

"A-aku seperti melihat seorang gadis sedang berjalan." Kata Kushina.

"Lalu? Apa masalahnya?"

"Setiap pohon sakura yang dilewati gadis itu pasti layu. Juga gadis itu tampak sangat misterius. Ia memiliki rambut hitam kelam serta warna mata merah menyala. Sorot matanya memancarkan kesepian yang mendalam, namun dibalik itu semua sorot mata itu juga memancarkan _'kebencian'_ yang mendalam." Kata Kushina menjelaskan yang 'mungkin' barusan ia lihat.

"Ah, mungkin kau salah lihat!" Kata Minato sambil tersenyum hangat. Namun, perkataan Minato tidak membawa efek sedikitpun bagi Kushina. Baru kali ini ia tidak terpesona dengan senyum Minato.

_'A-aku.. Sepertinya pernah melihat anak itu..'_ Batin Kushina.

Tak berapa lama, mereka sampai ke rumah Kushina. Kushina pun turun dari mobil Minato dan mengatakan terima kasih.

Segera setelah Minato melajukan mobilnya kembali, Kushina berlari masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia menggeledah isi laci-lacinya seperti mencari sesuatu. Barang-barang di lacinya berserakan di lantai kamarnya.

"Tidak ada! Tidak ada! Dimana ya?" Kata Kushina sambil terus mencari _'sesuatu'_ itu.

Setelah 5 menit mencari Kushina berhenti dengan sebuah album foto lama di tangannya. Dengan mata sangat senang seakan-akan menemukan harta karun, Kushina membuka halaman demi halaman album foto tersebut. Dan tampak 2 orang gadis kecil yang satu berumur 14 tahunan dan yang satu 7 tahunan sedang bermain bersama.

"Ya.. Dia adalah gadis yang tadi kulihat. Aku yakin sekali! _**Onee-chan**_... Apa kau masih belum menerima kematianmu?" Kata Kushina dengan air mata yang tanpa sadar menetes dari mata violetnya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara gadis menyanyi, "_**Sakura no hana wa itsu kuchiru? Shinda nana no ko noboru koro.**_ (Kapan bunga sakura layu? Saat gadis berumur tujuh tahun mati.)"

Mata Kushina langsung membulat. Ia merasakan hawa dingin masuk melalui jendela kamarnya membuat semua barang-barangnya yang tidak terlalu berat menjadi berpindah tempat.

"Tidak salah lagi, itu adalah kau! _**Onee-chan**_..."

***TBC***

Hai minna! Vanny_**-chan**_ kembali dengan fict MinaKushi Vanny meskipun rated M dan genre romance ini bukan _lemon/lime_ lo ya... :P Vanny juga silangin sama anime _**"Jigoku Shoujo"**_ soalnya waktu lagi mikirin tokoh si kakaknya Kushina (*read: hantunya) yang bisa terpikirkan oleh Vanny cuma Enma Ai aja #plak

Hahaha.. Mungkin sekian dari Vanny :P tolong review ya, sekalian Vanny mau nge-cek apakah fanfiction .net sekarang masih ada penghuninya :P soalnya kayaknya setelah Vanny hiatus 1 bulan Fanfiction .net jadi sepi banget dan buat Vanny males ngetik (padahal ide lagi numpuk di otak Vanny) kalau nanti semisal reviewnya banyak (berarti masih banyak yang hidup (?) Di ffn ini.) Nanti Vanny mau buat fict MinaKushi lagi yang kisahnya Kushina itu diangkat sebagai permaisuri di kerajaan Namikaze, tetapi sebenarnya dia mata-mata (ter-inspirasi dari _**The Schemes Of A Beauty**_).. Hehehe..

**So, REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: When The Snow Is Falling**

**Rated: M (rated M for safe)**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship, Horror, Mystery, Hurt/comfort**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto for Naruto and Miyuki Eto for Jigoku Shoujo.**

**Main Chara: Namikaze Minato, Uzumaki Kushina, Enma Ai**

**Warning: No lemon! No lime! OC, OOC, Gaje, Typos, dsb**

**Summary: Satu persatu kejadian horror terjadi di Konoha SHS.. Banyak murid yang meninggal dengan kejadian-kejadian aneh. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Minato, Kushina, Fugaku, dan Mikoto harus memecahkan misteri tersebut! Tetapi, bagaimana jika satu persatu dari mereka ikut meninggal juga? /"tenang saja, aku akan melindungimu apapun yang terjadi.." /"kenapa?" /"karena... aku mencintaimu!" /RnR Please!**

_**Happy reading! I hope you like it!**_

"Ah... _**Kowaii**_.."

"Jangan melihat!"

"Siapa ya yang melakukannya?"

"Wah.. Mayatnya diselimuti bunga Sakura"

Mata Kushina membulat lebar melihat sebuah mayat yang kini tergeletak lemas di hadapannya. Kulitnya pucat dan bibirnya terlihat kering. Tidak ditemukan sebuah luka pun di sekujur tubuhnya. Di samping mayat itu tersebar bunga Sakura yang masih segar.

"Kushina_**-chan**_.." Tiba-tiba Mikoto menghampiri Kushina.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kushina tetap memandang mayat tersebut.

"Aku menemukan_** 'sesuatu'**_ di lokerku. Minato dan Fugaku juga menemukannya di loker mereka. Dan ketika aku memeriksa lokermu, aku juga menemukannya." Kata Mikoto.

"Apa?" Tanya Kushina sambil memandang Mikoto penuh tanda tanya.

"Deretan angka-angka." Jawab Mikoto. Kemudian, Kushina pun langsung meninggalkan tempat itu bersama Mikoto. Ia masuk ke sebuah ruangan bersama Mikoto.

"Apa yang kalian temukan?" Tanya Kushina. Fugaku pun mendatangi Kushina dan menunjukan beberapa lembar kertas.

**Kertas pertama:**

02|01|21|09|14|07|21|03|08|05

Minato yang juga baru datang, mengamati kertas itu sejenak... Kemudian ia menjadikan angka itu menjadi alfabet..

BAUINGUCHE

BaUiNgUcHe

"Kertas ini berisi kata 'BUNUH'" kata Minato. Kemudian ia mengambil kertas kedua dari tangan Kushina.

**Kertas kedua:**

01|01|11|09|21|26

AAKNUZ

AaKnUz

"Kertas ini berisi kata 'AKU'"

**Kertas ketiga:**

01|13|20|06|01|22|21|03

AMTFAVUC

AmTfAvUc

"Kertas ini berisi kata 'ATAU'"

**Kertas keempat:**

13|09|05|07|18|21|05|17|11|01|01|06

MIEGRUEQKAAF

MiEgRuEqKaAf

"Kertas ini berisi kata 'MEREKA'"

**Kertas kelima:**

20|05|05|18|13|25|21|24|11|05|01|14|14|20

TEERMYUXKEANNT

TeErMyUxKeAnNt

"Kertas ini berisi kata 'TEMUKAN'"

**Kertas keenam:**

01|14|11|09|21|26

ANKNUZ

AnKnUz

"Kertas ini juga berisi kata 'AKU' sama seperti kertas kedua. Hanya huruf jebakan pertamanya saja yang berbeda." Kata Minato sambil mengerutkan kening.

"Jadi... Itu membentuk kalimat 'BUNUH AKU ATAU MEREKA TEMUKAN AKU'?" Tanya Mikoto.

"Kurasa tidak." Kata Minato. Kemudian ia menukar kertas pertama dengan kertas kelima dan menukar kertas keempat dengan kertas keenam.

"Jika begini, maka akan menjadi 'TEMUKAN AKU ATAU AKU BUNUH MEREKA'"

"Tepat sekali, Minato. Aku tadi juga berpikir seperti itu." Kata Kushina.

"Jadi, sang pengirim menyuruh kita menemukan dia?" Tanya Fugaku.

"Kurasa begitu. Dan kurasa... Sang pengirim adalah orang yang sama dengan pembunuh Mei Yatsuma. Siswa kelas 12-3 yang barusan terbunuh dan menjadi gosip terheboh itu." Kata Minato.

"Aku juga berpikir seperti itu, Minato." Kata Kushina sambil memandangi kertas-kertas itu sekali lagi.

"Tetapi... Aku merasa selain kalimat itu ada kalimat lain dibalik tulisan-tulisan ini." Kata Kushina tetap tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari kertas-kertas itu.

"Hmm.. Jika kulihat, tidak ada pesan lain." Kata Minato.

"Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja." Kata Kushina sambil tersenyum lembut. Kemudian mereka berempat pun keluar dari ruangan itu. Keluar dari ruangan itu, tanpa menyadari bahwa firasat Kushina benar.

Jika kertas kedua dan keempat yang sama-sama menunjukan kata 'AKU' dibalik, maka huruf jebakan pertama dari semua kertas akan membentuk sebuah nama... _**ENMA AI**_.

Minato, Kushina, Fugaku, dan Mikoto pun pergi ke kantin untuk makan siang. Ya, karena sekarang hari memang sudah siang, matahari sudah semakin terik membuat beberapa manusia yang terkena pancaran sinarnya menjadi kepanasaan.

"Hei, apa yang akan kita lakukan selanjutnya?" Tanya Kushina dengan mulut yang penuh dengan roti sandwich —Makan siangnya.

"Hmm... Kita mungkin akan menyelidiki dengan..." kata Minato memotong perkataannya sejenak, "tempat yang penuh bunga Sakura" sambung Minato.

"Hahh? Kenapa bisa begitu?" Tanya Mikoto.

"Mayat pertama yang kita temukan, dipenuhi oleh bunga sakura. Jadi pasti ada hubungannya dengan bunga sakura" jelas Minato. Mikoto dan Kushina hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"Lalu dimana tempat itu?" tanya Fugaku.

"Di sebuah desa bernama desa Sakura. Kabarnya di desa tersebut selalu ada bunga Sakura yang mekar pada musim apapun." Kata Minato sambil mengigit sandwich makan siangnya.

"Lalu kapan kita akan berangkat?" Tanya Kushina.

"Besok hari Jumat libur kan? Bagaimana jika hari itu?"

"Baiklah. Kita sepakati, hari Jumat pergi ke desa Sakura."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Haah, haah.. Maaf, aku terlambat." Ucap Kushina yang baru saja sampai dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal karena ia baru saja berlari.

"_**Daijoubu**_ Kushina_**-chan**_, aku juga baru saja sampai kok." Kata Mikoto sambil tersenyum manis.

"Baiklah, apakah sudah siap berangkat?" Tanya Minato. Kushina dan Mikoto hanya membalas dengan anggukan.

"Haahhh... _**Mendokusai**_.." Kata Fugaku dengan nada malas tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang sedang ia baca. Namun, Minato, Kushina, dan Mikoto tidak mempedulikan perkataan Fugaku.

Mereka berempat pun segera menaiki sebuah mobil yang sudah di sewa Minato untuk menuju desa Sakura. Minato yang menjadi supir, Kushina duduk di samping Minato sedangkan Fugaku dan Mikoto di belakang Minato dan Kushina. Tanpa ba bi bu, Minato langsung tancap gas dan meninggalkan tempat yang mereka sepakati untuk ketemuan tersebut.

"Apakah desa itu jauh, Minato?" tanya Kushina.

"Tidak terlalu jauh kok.. Mungkin sekitar 1,5 jam dari kota Konoha." Jawab Minato.

"Ohh.." Jawab Kushina ber-oh ria.

Setelah itu, semua pun langsung sibuk sendiri. Kushina dan Fugaku yang membaca novel, Mikoto yang tertidur pulas, dan Minato yang tetap fokus pada menyetir.

.

.

.

Tak terasa, 1,5 jam berlalu sudah. Mereka mulai memasuki sebuah desa yang dipenuhi dengan pohon Sakura. Karena saat ini musim gugur, di sepanjang jalan desa itu menjadi dipenuhi daun-daun bunga Sakura yang indah. Semerbak wangi sakura masuk ke dalam indra penciuman 4 manusia itu. Kushina dan Fugaku langsung menutup bukunya, Mikoto langsung terbangun dari tidurnya, dan Minato tetap fokus pada mobil yang sedang ia setir.

"_**Kireeiii**_.." kata Kushina terpaku dengan kelopak-kelopak bunga Sakura yang memenuhi jalanan yang sedang mereka lalui.

"Kalau tidak salah aku pernah mendengar sebuah kata-kata dari desa ini, _**'Erica no hana no hanakotoba wa kodoku, demo Sakura no hana no hanakotoba wa eien ni anata no tomo ni'**_ (bunga Erica dalam bahasa bunga berarti kesepian, tetapi bunga Sakura dalam bahasa bunga berarti selamanya bersamamu)" kata Mikoto.

"Bunga Erica? Bukankah itu bunga yang biasanya digunakan untuk menghiasi peti mati?" Kata Minato sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ya.. Betul sekali! Aku terkadang heran, mengapa bunga Sakura yang seindah itu harus dibandingkan dengan bunga Erica." Kata Mikoto dengan posisi berpikirnya.

Kemudian, Minato langsung memarkir mobil yang mereka naiki di depan sebuah rumah yang sangat besar. Mereka berempat pun langsung turun dari mobil tersebut.

"Aku telah memesan 2 kamar di penginapan ini. Ayo masuk!" Kata Minato. Kemudian, mereka berempat pun langsung masuk ke penginapan yang besar tersebut.

Mereka mendapat kamar yang berada di lantai 3. Minato dan Fugaku di kamar 150, sedangkan Kushina dan Mikoto di kamar 151.

"Ahhh... Senangnya." Kata Mikoto sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur berukuran _**king size**_ yang tersedia. Sementara Mikoto sedang tiduran di kasur, Kushina memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat pemandangan luar melalui jendela kamar yang tersedia. Mata violet Kushina memandangi keadaan di luar yang dipenuhi bunga Sakura.. Namun, tiba-tiba mata Kushina tertuju pada seorang gadis cantik berambut coklat panjang yang sedang berjalan bersama temannya. Terkadang mereka berbincang-bincang dan tertawa kecil.

"Bukankah dia Nai Terumi dan Musuke Hikari dari kelas 11-3?" Tanya Kushina lirih pada dirinya sendiri.

"Apa?" Tanya Mikoto yang merasa mendengar sesuatu.

"Ah.. _**Nande monai**_." Jawab Kushina sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Mikoto hanya memandang heran Kushina, kemudian meneruskan aktivitas tidurannya yang sempat tertunda.

_**'Firasatku buruk!'**_

**-.-.-.-.-**

_**Dok. Dok. Dok.**_ Terdengar suara pintu yang diketuk dengan kasar. Kushina membuka matanya perlahan, menampakan sepasang iris berwarna violet yang indah. Kushina melirik jam yang berada di atas meja, sebelah kasurnya. Jam masih menunjukan pukul 1 lebih 20 menit.

_**'Siapa sih, yang menganggu malam-malam begini?'**_ batin Kushina sebal.

_**Dok. Dok. Dok. Dok. Dok.**_ Ketukan itu semakin menjadi-jadi, membuat Kushina semakin sebal.

"Iya, iya. Tunggu sebentar!" kata Kushina.

Kemudian, dengan mata setengah tertutup Kushina membuka pintu kamarnya. Samar-samar ia dapat melihat raut panik di muka Minato.

"Ku-Kushina_**-chan**_, apakah kau dan Mikoto_**-chan**_ tidak apa-apa?" kata Minato dengan nada sangat khawatir. Kushina hanya membalas dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Ada apa memangnya?" tanya Kushina. Ia sudah membuka matanya sepenuhnya sekarang, karena raut panik yang terpampang di muka Minato.

"Nai Terumi dan Musuke Hikari yang sedang berlibur kemari telah meninggal dunia." jawab Minato. Mata Kushina langsung terbelalak mendengar hal itu.

"A-apa? I-itu tidak mungkin! I-itu mustahil!" kata Kushina sangat kaget.

"Di sekelilingnya terdapat bunga-bunga Sakura sama seperti mayat yang berada di sekolah." kata Minato. Kushina kembali terbelalak mendengar itu.

Akhirnya, Kushina mengikuti Minato keluar dan melihat dengan matanya sendiri 2 mayat yang tergeletak tak berdaya di jalanan desa.

Kaki Kushina langsung terasa lemas. Tangannya terkepal erat. Mata violetnya memandang 2 mayat itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Ti-tidak mungkin." kata Kushina lirih. Tiba-tiba saja angin malam berhembus, membuat rambut merah Kushina berkibar-kibar mengikuti arah angin. Semerbak aroma bunga Sakura langsung memenuhi tempat itu membuat Kushina merinding. Bersamaan dengan angin, Kushina dapat mendengar sebuah suara, "manusia itu memuakkan." hal itu kembali membuat Kushina tambah merinding.

_**"Kau..."**_

**TO BE CONTINUE**

Hello. _**Gomen**_ lama updatenya. Oh iya, untuk fict yang author bilang sebelumnya, gak jadi author buat. Author ganti sama fict_** Don't Leave Me**_ aja deh. Hehehe..

**Ini balasan Review-nya:**

**kushina nee:** hai juga :D. _**Gomen**_ ya kalau updatenya lama. Hehehehe.. Untuk fict itu, Vanny ganti jadi fict _**Don't Leave Me **_aja ne.. Feelnya untuk fict itu sudah hilang kebawa angin (eh?).

_**Arigatou gozaimashu **_ya sudah mau membaca dan me-review fict Vanny ^^

**hottestqueen:** iya, gapapa kok _**eonn**_ XD. _**Gomawo**_ untuk semangatnya dan _**gomawo **_sudah membaca dan me-review.. :D

Dan terima kasih untuk semua yang telah mem-fave dan alert. Sekian.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
